lonely awaiting love
by Reperessed Frustration
Summary: SessOc Sesshomaru fell in love with a girl a long time ago something happened to her, and no one knows. Inu and the gang find one of her sisters, and her sister knows something. RR
1. Who is she?

**Woooo...new story. This is my thrid one yet! I hope people read it!**

**Alright, I'm sorry for all those Sess/Rin fans, or Sess/Kag fans. This is not one of those stories. This is an Sess/Oc story. If you don't want to read it, get out.**

**Well not that, that's cleared, lets move on. I have a make some adjustments, to make this work...Rin is married, but she is at the age where you can get married. Lets just pretend she's always been...sixteen. I'm sure you could get married at sixteen back then.**

**Uhh...oh, and Inuyasha, Inuyasha's mother, and Sesshomaru lived together at one point. Lets pretend that too. I'm sure there is more i need to cover, but I can't really think of any right now.**

**Argh. I don't like how my first chapter came out. I'm going to try and do a waaay better job in the next chapter.**

**Well, Enjoy my fanfic. Oh, and sorry if there is spelling mistakes, or spelling errors. I have a horrible habit of having those in my fanfics.**

* * *

Sesshomaru wandered through the forest that seemed so familiar to him. He sighed deeply. Weeks had gone by, and he was actually starting to feel lonely. Rin had grown up, and married a human named Natsu. He was sanction, for a human. Rin seemed to have loved him very much, so Sesshomaru gave them permission to marry. Although he threatened Natsu if he were to ever hurt Rin in anyway possible, he would hurt him in anyway possible. 

Jaken had, surprisingly, found a mate. She was a lizard demon; not to big on looks, really. They were definitely ment for each other. Sesshomaru was going to pity their children. If they had any.

Rin with her mate, and Jaken with his, Sesshomaru, as I said, felt…lonesome. It's not like he's ever traveled alone; it's just been so long. Jaken was usually always there. But Jaken and Rin weren't the ones that hurt the most.

It was….her. It was so long ago he lost her…such a painful memory to remember. Sesshomaru sat against a tree and began to think.

They were only in there teenage years then. Everything seemed to be crashing around Sesshomaru, but she was always there for him when she needed him most. He shook his head. He thought he had forgotten about her.

What a laugh. Forgotten about her? The reason he couldn't smile was because of her. It seemed too hard when she wasn't there. He just didn't bother. He always thought about her, even though he didn't want to admit it.

He looked down. He had to get off this topic. He couldn't think about her again. It would only hurt more. He got up, brushed himself off a bit, and walked off.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on a branch of the god tree. It was midnight, and sleep would just not accept him at the moment. He looked about the forest; nothing stirred. He looked over at his sleeping friends. Shippo was cuddled in Kagomes arms, while Sango slept by herself a little away from everyone else. Miroku was leaning against a rock, surprisingly respecting Sango's distance. She must have really knocked some sense into him; literally. 

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard something at least half a mile away. Taking a quick look at his friends, he got up and bounded from tree to tree to see the action. When he finally got there, he left himself hidden.

A woman seemed to be running through the forest. She had a few cuts on her arms. She was patting a little. Inuyasha hopped onto another branch to get a closer look. She bore no fear on her face. Abruptly, she fell to the ground. She was obviously exhausted.

Inuyasha heard foot steps heading their way. He looked up and saw a huge troll running.

"Wench! How dare you run away! You will pay with your life for that one!" he said menacingly. The girl slumped against the tree, defeated. Inuyasha groaned.

'_I guess I have to help her…I can't just watch her get slaughtered.'_ He thought to himself. He leaped out of the tree and stood in front of the woman. She made a tired, confused look. 'What….who…is this?' she asked herself. The troll stopped as well.

"Who the hell are you?" the troll asked angrily. Inuyasha smirked.

"Doesn't matter, you'll be dead in a matter of seconds anyway." He said still baring his smirk. The troll growled.

"How dare you! I'll kill you both!" he said charging at the two. Inuyasha sliced the troll in half. With a conquered cry, the troll fell to the soil, dead. Inuyasha's smirk went away. He slowly turned to the woman with a glare. She looked back up at him with a tired glare.

"You okay?" he managed to ask quickly. She nodded a little. All the excitement took it toll, and the woman slumped to the side. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Women…' he said to himself. He walked over to her and picked her up. He jumped back into the trees, and raced home.

"Hey, old hag! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled to Keade. Keade shot up, but when she noticed Inuyasha, she glowered him.

"Do ye not know what time is it?" she asked angrily. Inuyasha ignored her question.

"I found this girl in the forest. I think she needs some help, or something." She said not looking at the old women. Keade raised a brow and got up. She instructed Inuyasha to put her on the floor. Keade looked the woman over, and nodded.

"She is just in a faint. A few minor flesh wounds are all her damage really is." Keade confirmed. Inuyasha nodded lightly and walked out. He jumped back into the tree. He looked around to see his friends still sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

_Come here, Inuyasha!" a woman called to him. A little Inuyasha grinned widely. He got up and ran to the voice. _

"_Lady Emiko! You came back!" he said hugging her leg. She laughed lightly. _

"_Of course! I could never leave you behind!" she said picking him up and hugging him. He returned the hug. After a moment, she put him down for a moment. He looked at her, and smiled. _

"_Inuyasha, can you tell me if your brother is home?" she said with a somewhat sad smile. Inuyasha's smile lowered a bit. _

"_No…he hasn't been home for a long time. He said he was off doing business or some fin's." he said. She gave a sad smile._

"_Oh. Well, that's okay. Well sense I have the day off, would you like to go outside today?" she said with a little smile. Inuyasha's grin reappeared. _

"_Yeah! Let's go!" Inuyasha said charging to the door. Emiko gave another light laugh, and followed closely behind him. _

* * *

Something hit Inuyasha's hip, instantly waking him up. In his lap, there was a pebble. He looked down to see Kagome standing there patiently.

"Finally you woke up!" she said. He didn't say anything. He hopped down, and stood next to her.

"…is the girl okay?" he asked looking away again. Kagome gave a confused look.

"….what girl?"

Inuyasha just shook his head.

"Never mind." He said striding off to Keade's hut. Kagome followed him curiously.

Inuyasha when into the hut and stared at the still sleeping girl. She moved a little, but she gave no signs of waking up. He just continued to stare at her. For some reason…

She looked very, very familiar. But he just couldn't figure it out. Even when Kagome came in, he didn't take his eyes off the sleeping maiden. Kagome looked at him, and then looked at her.

"Who is she?" she asked him quietly. Inuyasha just continued to stare.

"I don't know. If I knew, do you think I would have called her 'girl', instead of her real name?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome raised an eyebrow with anger. Inuyasha still continued to look at her.

The woman began to shift a little. Finally, she opened her eyes. She looked around the hut for a moment. When she spotted Inuyasha, she backed up to the back of the hut. She gave him a skeptical gaze. She then shifted it to Kagome, but it remained skeptical.

"Who are you?" she asked them suddenly. They could not hear any fear in her voice; but they could definitely feel it in the air around her. Kagome decided she would introduce herself first.

"My name is Kagome. And this is Inuyasha." She said with a welcoming smile. The woman stood straight up. She looked at Inuyasha with a more interested look.

"No…you can't be Inuyasha." She said taking a few steps closer to him. She looked at his hair, then his eyes, then his face. It looked as if she were studying him.

"Well, I am him. I don't care if you like me or not." He said crossing his arms. Actually, he did care. He cared a lot at the moment; he sensed something familiar about her, and if he didn't find out, he would get very frustrated.

"Isn't that funny. I finally get to meet the famous Inuyasha. It's so strange we never met…but I know someone you would probably remember." She said. Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow.

"And who would that be?" he asked with fake annoyance.

"My eldest sister; Emiko." She said with a clever smile. Inuyasha frozen.

"…talk with me later." He said getting out of the hut suddenly. Kagome followed.

"…Who is she? And who is Emiko?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. She looked…jealous?

"I don't know. But I must speak with her tonight to find out." He said.


	2. Emiko's storykind of

**Woo! One review so far. awesome**

**Okay, so...lets see. ha, I kind of made Kagome a little...irritating. I didn't mean to...but i did. Oh well..**

Unforunately, no Sesshomaru in this one. He will definately be in the next one though. Promise. Right now I'm just trying to...explain somethings, kind of.

* * *

Sunset was on its way, and the woman remained in the village. Inuyasha looked at the bluish, soon to be orangish sky. He was going to be human tonight.

'Well, if were both human, it would make it less strange, I suppose.' He thought to himself. Besides, stories always sounded better at night, was his opinion. He stared off. He wanted to jump into a tree, but if he did that, it would be quite difficult to come down.

The sun had fallen, and Inuyasha's hair was picked up by a gentle breeze. His silver hair turned black, and his golden eyes turned a dark brown. When his transformation was complete, and looked for the girl.

"Hey! Woman! Where'd you go!" he yelled out. There was a crowd of woman in the center of the village stopped talking. The girl from the morning back out, and walked over to him.

"We should sit someone private…somewhere a little farther away from here." He said. She nodded slowly. As they walked away, Kagome stared at the two in curiosity. 'I want to know who all these people are…I wish he would tell me! Is…is she an old mistress or something? Or this, Emiko girl? Why do they have to go somewhere private?' she thought. Her already worried mind grew more and more paranoid. She was in such deep thought; she didn't even notice Miroku and Sango stand next to her.

"Who is that woman? And why is she leaving with Inuyasha?" Sango asked skeptically. Miroku chuckled to himself.

"I knew I would rub off on him one day!" he said now laughing to himself. Sango felt a slight twitch in her eyebrow.

"I'm sure that's not the case…right, Kagome?" she said looking at Kagome. Kagome looked a little worried.

"…I don't know, Sango." She responded.

"Hmmm…perhaps we should follow them? Inuyasha is in human form, so it's not like he would be able to hear us as well as he would in his normal state." Miroku suggested.

"…For once Monk, I think you gave a pretty good suggestion." Sango said. She looked and Kagome, and gave her a questioning look. Kagome nodded.

"Well…okay. But we have to be, really, really quiet." She said. And with that, they all took off after the two.

* * *

"Here looks good." Inuyasha said pointing to two rocks. She nodded and sat on top of one. Inuyasha did the same with the other rock.

"What is it you want to know, Inuyasha?" she asked him calmly. Inuyasha sighed softly.

"First, I want to know your name, so I don't have to keep calling you woman. I wish to know what Emiko was to me…I…I remember her faintly. But I was small, so I can't say I remember her that well. And tell me what has happen to her as well." He said. She looked down, the up towards the star lit sky.

"Its… such a long and complex story, really," she began, "but I will tell you. My name is Neka, also."

"Long ago, even a little before you and I were born, my father ruled the eastern lands. He got a mate, and his mate gave birth to my older sister, Emiko. He was saddened he had a girl; he wanted a boy. So instead of trying again with his mate…he had an affair, and the mistress was my mother. I suppose he found that he liked my mother much better, even though she was human, better then Emiko's mother. And with that, he had her killed so my mother could be his new mate. Emiko always hated our father for that." Neka stopped for a moment.

'…I think its best to leave Sesshomaru out...' she thought to herself. She continued on with her story.

"When Emiko turned seven, I was born. She didn't hate me like most full demons react with there half demon sisters or brothers, but she did not welcome with open airs all the time. Years went by, and I came to find, from my own observation, that my sister was very, dainty. Well, as dainty as a demon can be. She did not hate humans, but she did not love them as well. She left them alone, really. "

"Yes…she was. I always remembered that." Inuyasha commented. He nodded for her to carry on.

"When my sister turned a much older age, I believe seventeen; our father wanted her to marry the dark lord of the south, Shadow. He was very much like his name. She refused. Shadow was angered by this refusal, and decided to curse us all.

After we had our little sister was born, Midori; my father and mother were poisoned. Emiko took care of us, of course. But she couldn't stop the southern curses. I was denied my demon powers; he gave them to Midori, turning her full demon. The problem was she couldn't handle it. It is like when we turn full demon, when our true demon takes over. It was just too much for her to handle.

I am cursed to appear human. I have a demon life span, but nothing more. It's not so bad, but can be such a pain sometimes.

Emiko got the more humiliating curse. She was to become human at night. She had to hide every night. But it didn't bother her as much." Neka stopped and sighed deeply. She stared at the grass for a moment.

Two years later…she was killed. Or, so we all thought. Shadow was angered when he found out that she could deal with her human side. So he decided to just kill her." She couldn't continue the story.

She gave a sad smile. "Its funny…she spoke so fondly of you, Inuyasha. She said she adored you when you were a child. She said you were just so…well, adorable. I'm not saying you aren't handsome…it's just… she said you were…erm…cheerful, too." She said. Inuyasha grunted a little.

"Come on, Neka. You were a half demon at one point. Can you really say I am happy?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I can't say you are happy. You had a pretty rough up bringing, once your mother was gone, didn't you?" she asked softly. Inuyasha was taken back a bit. He stared at her for a moment.

"Hey, like you said. I was a half demon at one point as well." She said. She jumped off the rock, and looked at farthest tree away from them. She smiled a bit.

"Well…it seems we have some spies behind the trees…" she whispered to him. He frowned and looked at the tree too. Both of them heard at least three people running away. Neka looked back at him.

"You don't think they'll do anything, do you?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Oh…and I to request something as well. I have been searching for my sister for some time. I said we all thought she was dead at one point, but I believe she is alive…just under a curse. So if you hear anything…please tell me. "She asked. He nodded.

"I will. It was nice meeting you, Neka. And thank you for telling me of Emiko…even if it's not the best ending." He said with a sad smile. With that, he walked back to the village.

* * *

"They knew we were there!" Kagome whispered sharply while running. They were sprinting back to the village so they wouldn't get caught.

"Are you sure? I don't think They knew…"Miroku responded. Kagome shot him a dry look. Same with Sango

"…then why are you running with us?" she asked him.

"…To get out some energy?" he answered cheerfully. Kagome and Sango felt little sweat drops forming.

When they got to the village, they ran into there hut. They all acted like they were doing something productive. Inuyasha can back in a moment later. He sat down by the fire. Everyone was really nervous, but they played it cool. Well, until Inuyasha spoke.

"Can you people get any nosier?" he asked angrily. Everyone began to panic a bit.

"W-what are y-you talking a-about Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke with a nervous tremble in her voice.

"Emiko was a woman who was my first friend when I was young. She took care of me, and would play with me when the other children didn't. Neka is her younger sister." Inuyasha summarized for them.

"…How do you know she is truly who she says she is?" Sango questioned. Kagome wondered the same.

"She has some similar features to Emiko. I remember what she looked like; I just didn't remember what she was to me. Besides, when rescued her the other night, I knew there was something not right about her. I don't know…it's like you can feel her curse." He said staring off into the fire. Now that he mentioned it…

They could feel it too.


	3. Good and Bad Memories

**Sorry its so short. I'm...just not really in the mood. I want to update all my fanfics. So...i have to save the creativity, don't I? **

**Enjoy what I have I suppose.**

* * *

"_Emiko…this…this isn't easy for me to admit. And I don't know if you feel the same, or you feel the opposite. So, I will just come out and admit it. I've…had feelings for you, for some time now." Sesshomaru said nervously. Emiko smiled softly. _

"_The feeling is quite mutual then." She said with a wider smile. She walked over to him. He looked at her for a moment, then grabbed her into a hug. She hugged back. Moments pasted, and they did nothing. _

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He felt so foolish. But, it had to be said. He would never have his good memories if he didn't. He shifted a little.

He wouldn't have his bad memories either.

* * *

"_Why can't you just understand?" Sesshomaru yelled. Emiko glared at him. _

"_It is not my fault that I wish to play with your little brother? It's actually, humorous, because he can be a lot more fun then you can be sometimes!" she said. Sesshomaru didn't move. He gave an emotionless stare back. THAT one hurt. _

"_Well, then you'll have a lot of fun with him while I am gone, I suppose." He said walking to the door. Emiko walked close to him. Nervousness filled the air. _

"…_what do you mean? Where are you going?" she asked. He turned and looked at her. Hurt and coldness was all that was shown. She stepped back a little. _

"_I was invited to a conference. It's quite far away. And if the woman I love perhaps to spend her time with my half breed brother, then I will go." He said. Her lip trembled. He turned again, and walked away. She just watched him walk away. _

_

* * *

_

_The next morning, he ate, and went straight to the door. He stopped. _

_He didn't really want to go…but if she didn't want to be around him…then he wouldn't pester her. _

"_Sesshomaru!" he heard. He turned and saw Emiko running to him. He turned all the way around. _

"_Sesshomaru…before you leave…I just want you to know, I didn't mean what I said. I do have fun playing with your brother…but I cannot compare what we have." She said lifting her hand. She started to caress his cheek with a small smile. He gave his own small smile. Then bent down cheeked her forehead. _

"_I will see you in a couple days." He said rubbing her cheek. He pulled away, and walked on. _

Had he known that was the last time he was ever going to see her, he would have never even dreamed of leaving.


	4. Emiko Returns

**Alright...sorry I haven't updated this story. I've been updating my other story, and I have to update the other one too. But There will be updates..don't worry! **

**Thank you for you reviews so far. Greatly appericated. And sorry this one and the last one were so short...I'll just to make these longer.**

**Oh yeah, and Lady willow is not her actual mother. She's just like...a mother like figure because Emiko lost her mother a long time ago, remember?**

**Alright, on with the story!**

* * *

Old lady willow looked out into the world. It was soon time to let her dear friend go; go to everyone that needs her. The eastern lands needed her. Lady willow scolded herself for keeping Emiko for so long. She sighed softly. 'Well, I cannot change what I have done. But…it is time.' She thought to herself. Grabbing her cane, she walked back to her tree-like house.

Emiko awoke when she heard Lady Willow enter. She opened her eyes reluctantly, and turned to look at her. Lady Willow did not look as peaceful and cheerful as she usually did. She got up and walked next to her.

"Does something trouble you?" Emiko asked softly. Lady Emiko looked up and sighed.

"Yes… I believe it is time you go back to your world. Your people need you desperately. I have…been too selfish to let you go. My days are ending, and you must help them." She smiled wearily. Emiko's eyes widened.

"My lady…you are dying?" she said falling to her knees. Lady Willow nodded lightly. A hand raised to Emiko's lips. Lady Willow shook her head.

"Do you not fear my ending. I was meant to conclude my life; everyone is. You are now a strong woman; you can bring order to your people. Chaos is a common thing in your lands, now." Lady Willow times her. Emiko got up once more. She looked at Lady Willow, and nodded.

Lady Willow looked at a door that hadn't been open for at least fifty years. She walked over to it, slowly. Taking out a spare key that she had already, she opened it. It swung open widely, to show a bright yellowish whitish light. Lady Willow stopped in front of the door frame.

"I must tell you, before you leave. Your memory will be…delayed, so to speak. You will remember some things, but there will be things that you will not. It will come back to you eventually." Lady Willow told her. Emiko nodded and walked up to her.

"The words 'thank you' is just not enough. You have helped me so much over the years…I just don't know how to repay you." Emiko said sadly. Lady Willow smiled.

"Child…it is alright. You do not need to repay me. Just please…you must save your land. Please save those people." Lady Willow replied. Emiko fought back tears, and nodded. She hugged Lady Willow gently, remembering her age.

"Good bye…mother." Emiko said softly. Lady Willow felt tears coming to her as well. Emiko took one last look at her, and jumped through the door. The door swung closed behind her.

Soft tears rolled down her wrinkled face. She raised her hand lightly, and closed her eyes. Tears still falling. 'When I die…if you are to be lost, I will help you find the way.' She vowed to herself.

* * *

Emiko's eyes shot open. She laid on emerald green grass, next to a willow tree. She sat against it for a while…missing Lady Willow still. She would have to shrug it off at some point…but the fact that Lady Willow was dying just made it hurt more. She shook her head. 'No, no. I must push this matter aside. I am needed here…' she thought to herself. Tears rolled down gently, but she wiped them off roughly. She stood up, and moved some branches aside, to see what her land was like.

Trees where burnt or snapped in half. There were no birds, nor little animals running around like they did in the old days. She walked out, and looked around. Everything looked dead.

"By the gods…" she said to herself. She drew her hands into fists. 'When I find out who did this…they will pay dearly.' She said. A light breeze flew through the air; but it was freezing to Emiko. She shivered. Looking down, she realized something.

"Oh…how foolish of me not to notice that I was…not clothed…" she said blushing. Her clothes in Lady Willow's time could not go to earth; so they went back to her world. Emiko looked around desperately now.

She jumped onto one of the burnt trees. She knew she couldn't hide herself in the tree, all the leaves were gone. But she wanted to see if she could locate a village near by. When she looked to her right, she saw a tiny village. 'I believe that will do nicely.' She thought to herself. Looking at the sky, she noticed night would fall very soon. She smiled. Her human side would actually come in handy this time.

Running, but hiding behind trees in the process, she was making her way to the village. By the time she actually made it, night fall. 'Perfect' she thought. Looking around, she found a towel like rag hanging outside someone's house. She looked around at least, then grabbed it and put it around herself. Looking around a little bit more, she observed that no one was in the streets.

Still running, she found a large tree. It looked like a good one to stay in. She hopped up, and laid down. Her eyes suddenly grew to heavy, and sleep over came her.


	5. Vampires!

Alright! A new chapter! Wo0o0o!

Ahaha I bet you didn't expect a few things that are going to happen in this fanfic! Bahaha!

Oh yeah, sorry for any spelling errors. I am quite tired, and I have an issue with that...

but enjoy anyway!

* * *

Before the sun came up, Emiko awoke immediately. She looked around for a moment, and remembered she was in a tree. She looked down. She saw some people actually up doing something.

'..Well...I am still human until the comes up…and that won't be for another hour. I do need some clothes…' she thought to herself. Jumping out of the tree carefully, she landed in some bushes. Looking through them a little, she surprisingly managed to get some money from the bush she landed in. She stood up a little, and looked around. More and more people were starting to come out, but what she did not notice before was that they all looked nervous. She decided she'd figure it out once she had some clothes…

Taking a chance, she ran to the nearest hut. Looking around a little more, she entered the hut without making a sound. Looking to her left, she saw that a married couple lay asleep. Thanking the gods they didn't do anything, because she certainly wouldn't want to randomly walk in on that! Pushing the thought away before she could blush, Emiko set straight to her work.

She looked through the woman's clothes. After a moment though, she realized it would do her no good when she would turn into her demon side. She turned to the mans clothes to see if he had anything interesting. After searching for close to a minute, she found somewhat of a ninja outfit. It even had a cloth cover up for the face. Turning to look at the couple for a brief moment, she looked back at the clothing. She knew even in her demon form, it would still fit. She was grateful to come into a home with a very large man. She took the clothes, went to the door, checked outside some more, and ran like there was no tomorrow.

As she was running, she could feel her change coming on. Running back into the dead forest, she found a rather large puddle. She sat next to it, and watched herself change.

Her green eyes stayed the same, but her pupils turned into little slits. Her black hair turned into a brilliant white, and her fingernails growing out more. She opened her mouth a little, so her K nine teeth wouldn't poke her inner lip while transforming. When she was complete, she through a rock in the puddle, watching it ripple.

"How I detest this…" she said to herself. She hated having to turn into a human during the night. She stood up, and decided to put on the clothes she stole.

"perfect." She said when she finished putting them on. They still somewhat big on her, making it look like a black kimono, but she didn't mind.

"Now…where do I begin?" she said to herself.

* * *

"I can't believe how weak you guys are sometimes!" Inuyasha yelled out to his slow friends. They were walking with each, not even bothering to speed up.

"Perhaps we should stop for the night; there is a village over this hill." Miroku suggested. Kagome and Sango agreed. Inuyasha huffed.

"Fine, but we leave first thing in the morning!" he said.

They entered the village without saying much. The people didn't even look at them. Kagome saw that their faces were filled with fear. As more and more frightened passed them, Kagome's curiosity over took her. She had to know what was wrong.

A little boy was passing by them, and Kagome stopped him.

"Excuse me for asking…but I was just wondering if you were okay?" Kagome asked nicely. The little boy looked up at her ignoring her kind words.

"We all won't be tonight." After saying that, he began walking again. Kagome just stood there for a moment, taking in what just happened. '…We all won't be tonight? What is that suppose to me? Is this village cursed?' she thought.

Inuyasha sat next to a tree with his eyes closed. Night was falling soon, and when Kagome told him about what the little boy said, it was anything but calm to his nerves.

The sun sunk behind the trees, and cold air started to over take the village. Everyone looked at each other, there already fearful faces becoming even more paranoid. They ran into their huts, and held their loved ones close. Sango took out her hiraikotsu, while Miroku took out a few scrolls.

Inuyasha's ears twitched a bit, and his eyes opened. Something was coming. He turned his head a little. In the distance, a carriage was coming. The driver had his head down, and wore a rather large thing on his head. The horses where definitely infected with something, because they were far too big to be normal. Inuyasha's hand started to go down to his tetsusaiga.

As the carriage became closer, he realized he was much larger. When the carriage finally arrived, it stopped right in front of them. The doors busted open, and pale creatures stepped out.

"Oh, what a lovely night! I hope we can actually get something worth eating!" one said. At least five creatures were standing right in front of Inuyasha and the gang.

"Oh…those humans will do splendidly! Although, we cannot make use of that **_demon_**…" one said. They all shuddered when they heard 'demon'.

"What the hell are those things?" Inuyasha said. He got up, and pulled out tetsusaiga. Before Inuyasha could even do anything, the creatures raced and grabbed Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Inuyasha growled.

"Now be a good little doggie, and put your toy away. You don't want your master getting hurt, do you?" the creature holding Kagome said. Inuyasha cursed, and put his tetsusaiga away. Now that the creatures weren't moving, they could tell what they were.

They were vampires.

They threw Kagome, Sango, and Miroku into the carriage. The vampires looked at Inuyasha for a moment, and decided to take him along. They grabbed him, and threw him in as well.

Emiko heard lots of cries for help, and just screams in general. She looked around, and her eyes widened. Vampires where running around, taking at least half the village. She didn't know what to do; she didn't have any of weapons with her, and she wasn't a demon at the moment.

Before she even knew it, a vampire grabbed her and started dragging her away. She kicked at him for a moment, but realized it was useless. She let him take her away.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking, but stopped for a moment. He crossed over to the eastern territory a couple days before. He sniffed the air.

'Strange…Ismell vampires…' he thought. He moved a little closer and only a few feet away was a hill. He leaped on top of it, and smelt the air again.

'There was an attack last night, it seems. But all I can smell is human, so it's not like it matters much.' He considered. Just as he was about to turn and leave, another sent caught his attention. He stopped dead, and smelt the air once more.

"E...Emiko?" he said to himself.


	6. the nights slaves

**Okay, I have updated! Wooo! **

**I'm actually not that proud about this entry. Perhaps the next one, perhaps the next one...**

**Sorry for any mispelling or grammar errors. **

* * *

"Prem! Did you see how many humans we have! We'll full for weeks!" a vampire said to his friend. They laughed together merrily.

"Our lord will be satisfied with the feast we will bring him! How grant it will be indeed!" Prem said. A few other vampires agreed.

"Don't be so naïve, men. Do you not realize there are demons in there as well?" said Marja. Marja was a younger sister to the lord, yet no one treated her as royalty. She had dark reddish stripes in her hair, while the rest of her hair was a lighter color. Her eyes were rich brilliant brown; her skin was pale. She was a very closed up woman; never wanting to show much affection to anyone. Cruelty was the only think she could display to others.

"There was only one, and I think he's a half demon. There is nothing to worry about, Marja." Prem responded to her. She shook her head.

"You fool, have you not heard of illusionists? They disguise themselves as humans or other creatures. There are many more at the dungeon at home as well." She said. They all went silent.

When they reached the burrier to their home, they stopped. A guard crossed the shield with much ease.

"Who goes there?" He called rudely to them. Marja came forth and stood a few steps before him.

"I Marja, sister of Hisoka, your lord." She said with a bored tone. The guard trembled a little.

"I'm sorry, lady Marja! I did not realize…" he said. She held up her hand to him so shush him.

"It matters not. Just let us pass." She said while rolling her eyes. The guards led them through the barrier.

Sesshomaru could not believe it; Emiko's sent was in the air. 'So she is alive.' He thought to himself with great interest. Part of him was enraged, yet another part was upset and hoping this was true.

'I will find her, and when I do, I don't know whether I will throttle her for running away from me, or forget these past sixty-four years and accept her back.' It was quite unlikely he would just forget within a snap out a finger, but he knew he could never hurt her, physically. He wasn't sure what would happen. He just had to find her now.

He sniffed there air, and turned his head to the left. The sent was drifting off to the left. He began to run a little. He was now determined.

"Alright! Everyone out of the carriage!" Someone yelled. When the humans stepped out, they saw the night. Everything was dark.

Around were humans building castles, being slaves. The newly captured humans shivered in fear as they saw a vampire bite one man. After a minute or so, he fell limp. Some humans began to cry.

"Move along you petty fools!" a vampire said to the slaves. They all entered a small dungeon type building. The vampires forced them into a line, and gave them shackles as well. There was a room at the beginning of the line that one human at a time was to enter.

"Next!" they called. Sango was pushed into the room. Miroku tried to hold onto her, but the guards held him back. She entered the room, and the door slammed shut behind her. She looked around. There was a female vampire, and three guards. There was also a frightening looking woman; big blue black eyes, with huge white teeth. Sango shuddered a little.

"Pricilla, Is she a human?" the woman asked. The creepy looking woman walked over to Sango and stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were burring into Sango's. She started to tremble a little.

"She is indeed human." She told the other woman. The woman nodded, and told Sango to get out.

Sango walked out trembling. Miroku tried to grab her arm, but it was his to be checked.

Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around him. Actually, he was more of a 'not really wanting' to. Although, when he heard a muffled screaming and footsteps he decided to turn around and look. He saw three guards holding a woman; a woman he recognized. They were holding Neka. She was struggling, but it was doing her no good. They brought her into the room, and slammed the door shut. Inuyasha stepped out of line, and raced to the door. He pressed his right ear against the door listening in.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Neka; tell me, what are you doing on my lands?" a woman said. Neka was still regaining her breath, but spoke.

"These lands are not yours. It belongs to my sister Emiko—"she was quickly cut off by Marja.

"Your sister is dead, she has been dead for over sixty years." The woman in a threatening tone.

"I don't even think you believe what you are saying. You wouldn't be so threatened if you spoke the truth." Neka said. Marja growled a little.

"Through her in with the slaves; I will not have her running about my country." The woman said.

Inuyasha backed away from the door as it opened. He stared at the guards and Neka. Neka didn't look up.

"Such a troubling atmosphere…" Lady willow said. He eyes were closed, and she was seeing the place where Emiko was at now. She shook her head.

"Oh, I fear it is truly my fault. I regret having her stay so long." She said wearily. She opened her eyes, but still had the worlds vision. She held her hand up a little.

"Emiko…Emiko, please respond." Lady Willow called. She was contacting her through the mind.

"Oh! Lady Willow…I am glad you called upon me!" she heard Emiko's voice. Lady Willow smiled.

"I feel I must help you now, for it is my fault to have kept you so late in my Eden. I wish to give you…the gift." She told her. She told a gasp.

"Lady Willow! I cannot take your gift! What will become of you?" she asked worried.

"I will weaken. But it is alright my child, for I am already dying. This gift will be given to you whither you wish to receive it, or not." She said with a tempered tone. Emiko sighed.

"Very well…I, accept your gift." She said. Old lady willow nodded, and tensed. Her power decided its self, and was sent to Emiko.

Emiko gasped loudly, she didn't know what was happening. She felt herself get….much stronger. Then it finally went down.

"…Thank you, Lady Willow." Emiko told her. She returned with a welcome.

With new found confidence, she walked into the room.


	7. remembering

**Pfff! No reviews! I feel jipped!**

**Yes yes, there are many errors and spelling errors. I know, and i will go back and fix it one day. but not today, or tomorrow, or next week. I'm quite busy with these stories, you know! **

**So enjoy...even though you don't review!**

* * *

Emiko walked in, and stood in a neutral stance. A vampire came forth, and gave her a rather odd look.

"Pricilla is she human?" she heard a woman's voice. The same woman from before, she noted. The Pricilla creature began to circle Emiko closely now. After a moment of trying to decide, she gave a frustrated yelp.

"I apologies lady Marja, but it difficult to say. She seems to be human, but there is something about her that is not entirely correct!" she said to Marja. Marja walked before Emiko, and gave her a curious look. Emiko did not look at her.

"Tell me, are you frightened?" Marja said with much mischief. Emiko looked at her.

"Not at all. Should I be?" she questioned her with much amusement. Marja growled.

You should be a lot more then frightened, wench. She probably is just a human, through her with the other slaves." She turned and told the guards. The guards grabbed Emiko, and through her out of the room. She landed on her knees and hands, but did not look up. Marja waltzed out of the room, and stood in front of her.

"You remind me a lot of someone, who do you claim to be, human?" Marja inquired. Emiko did not look up, nor did she answer. Marja felt insulted by this lack of respect.

"When I ask you a question, I expect you to ask it, girl!" Marja yelled. Emiko did not respond, and Marja kicked her arm. Emiko winced, but didn't move. Marja glared and grabbed by the back of her shirt, and dragged her to another door, that lead to outside.

"If your not going to cooperate then go to work you beggar!" Marja through Emiko into the field of people lifting something into the air. When she crashed upon them, they dropped what they were lifting. When she got up, she apologized then ran off.

She decided to hide in the shadows, in this land of darkness, it wasn't hard to find just one. She leaned against the building that was creating the shadow. She just sat for a while, plotting.

'I refuse to let that woman to get away with that she has done. But I cannot use my powers just yet…I want a victorious fight between us before I through her out of my land.' She thought to herself. A loud, painful sigh shook her from her thoughts. She looked to her far right, and saw a girl sitting and panting out little breaths. Emiko decided to see what was wrong with this poor creature, she sounded dreadful. Moving closer, she began to notice reddish lines on her side. She stopped and spoke.

"What troubles you, child?" Emiko asked. The girl's eyes widened, and she slowly looked at Emiko. After a moment or so, the girl looked to the ground again.

"I am not a child. I haven't been a child for quite sometime, thank you very much." She said angrily. Emiko stared at the girl for a moment longer. There was something about her…the way she said things; the way she looked, that reminded her of someone. But she just couldn't put her finger on it…

"Well, you are younger then me, so compared to I, you are a child." Emiko said proudly. The girl looked at Emiko skeptically. Emiko lifted her eyebrow a little.

"Why are you giving me that look?" she asked.

"…You remind me very much of my sister…her name was Emiko." The girl said. Emiko stared at the girl for a moment, completely dumbfounded. 'I knew it. I do know this girl somehow…but is she my sister? I do not recall having one!' Emiko thought. She talked no more to the girl, and just sat next to her. She had to remember…and she had to do it now.

'Oh yes…that is right, I did have a sister, no, I had two! But one is dead…and I thought the other one died as well. Perhaps she survived? But what the hell was her name? Michele? No…not that…it started with an N. Nicole? No. Nika? No. Neka? No—wait! Yes! I believe that is it!'

"…I believe I know your sister. In fact….I know her very well." She said turning to the girl. The girl gave her a quick look.

"How can you? My sister has been gone for…almost sixty five years." Neka said pessimistically. Emiko smiled a little.

"Just because she is gone, Neka, does not mean she has perished." Neka paled. Neka grabbed Emiko's hand, and looked at her face. Yes….she knew.

"….Emiko? Can it truly be you?" she said frightenly. Emiko gave her a sad smile, and nodded. Neka embraced her, and cried a little on her shoulder.

"You, you bitch! Where have you been!" she said pulling away angrily.

"There is no time for that Neka, but I will tell you later. But please, now you must tell me what has happened in the past sixty or something years, and what is happening now; I am at quite a loss!" she told her. Neka sighed, and whipped away another tear.

"Oh…where to begin. Well, we had a funeral for you when we could not find you; everyone believed you were dead. I didn't, I just didn't know where you were. Anyway, I believe Lord Sesshomaru was the worst of us all. Do remember when he use to always be content when we saw him? Well, out of the handfuls of times I've seen him, I have seen him—"Neka stopped.

"…Sesshomaru…why does that name sound so familiar?" Emiko pondered deeply. Neka stared at her shockingly.

"It should sound very familiar! How on earth can you not remember? He was your—"

"He was my lover! Yes! I remember now! By the gods…I feel terrible. How can I have forgotten him?" she said. She raised a hand to her mouth, covering it. She felt horrible for forgetting him. 'But wait…I could not have forgotten him as if he were nothing unless….' She paused in her thought for a moment. '…Unless someone had to power to erase my memory.' She became very angry at Lady Willow at that moment. She shook her head with disappointment.

"Once I can find a way to end this crisis…I will find him. I swear I will." She promised herself.


End file.
